Those High School Years
by Brookstata
Summary: My name is Shadow the hedgehog. Ahem, I mean "geekhog". I'm in love with a popular boy at school... I have a secret, but it may cost my love and life. SONADOW Rated M for swearing, sexual content, and others...
1. I'm not invisable

**Ello! I'm back with another story! (Don't worry, i'll upload a chapter of Wild later) It's about a geek (Shadow) falling in love with the popular dude (Sonic). Can they find love? I don't own Sonic characters sadly. Shadow is kinda OOC at times, but his bad ass side comes out at times.**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

**_I'm not invisable  
_**

**Shadow's P.O.V  
**

"You're such a dick." I said glaring at my brother. He smirked.

"It's not my fault you hid it in such a horrible place." He waved my journal above my head. My name is Shadow. I'm the "geek" in Chaos High. This is my older brother, Mephiles.

"Just give it back!" I yelled, jumping to get it as he raised it higher.

"Gotta catch it." He then walked to the door and threw it in the yard. I ran after it, cursing him under my breath. As I picked it up, a bunch of popular kids drove down the street. The person driving honked their horn at me.

"Haha! Loser!" One yelled. I ignored them and started walking towards my door. There I saw my crush in the corner of my eye. The most popular guy at school, Sonic the hedgehog. I stopped in my tracks and looked towards him. He had his girlfriend, Amy, hooked around his shoulder. It looked as if he didn't want her there. I smiled and waved at him. He waved back slightly. A small blush crept on my face. I walked back inside and started getting my bag. First, I went to my brother.

"Don't go through my stuff, douche." I said.

"Hey, it's a sibling thing." He said lying back in his bed. He was done with college. I was living with him since our parents died. I scoffed and walked towards the bus. There I met my best friend, Rouge.

"Hey Shadow!" She greeted me. She's the only one who knows all my secrets. I'm glad to have her as a friend.

"Hey Rouge."

"I saw you waving at Sonic.." She smirked and nudged me. "And he waved back..." I blushed.

"H-Hey cut it out." She laughed as the bus rolled up. We got on and sat in our usual spots.

"You really should talk to him."

"You know how shy I am!"

"So! Remember how I talked to Knuckles and I was so shy too!"

"Yeah.." She had a point there... "Now I'm dating him! He's popular too!"She crossed her arms

"Okay Rouge, don't rub it in.." Her eyes softened before she uncrossed her hands and put a hand on my bat

"Oh Sorry." She showed a regret face because I wasn't that popular.

"Hey, It's okay!" I said. That cheered her up a little.

We got to the school, chatting. In the hall, she had to go to her first period, Math. I had History.

"In 1880...The first human came to Mobius and blah blah blah blah." That was all I heard from our mongoose teacher. To my luck, Sonic was in the same period as me. More luck, he sits right next to me! But when it comes to partners, someone always gets him first. "Alright Class, we will be doing a project. It is about the history of Green Hill Zone. This counts as 40% of your history grade! We will be partnering up." Everybody almost got up and ran immediately to me or Sonic. I know I'm not that popular, but when it comes to projects, I can make full and extra credit for my creativity.

"BUT," Everyone stopped in their tracks."I will be assigning the partners." Some groaned, some were anxious on who they were getting. She said some people's name. "Amy and Knuckles, Tails and Cream, and last but not least, Shadow and Sonic." I blushed. She had to hook me up with my crush! Sonic turned his head towards me. "Guess were working together. Come to my house at 6 so we can get some information here and at my house?" I nodded.

"Start on the research of your projects with the your shared laptops." Sonic pulled out his laptop before I could. He opened it up and started it. We found a lot on Green Zone Hill. (Made up facts ahead) It was created by a parallel universe being chipped off. Me and Sonic's hand accidentally touched while reaching for the power button when the teacher told us to stop. We blushed and Sonic ended up turning it off. Amy shot a glare at me. Hell if I know why. Sonic grabbed his computer, stuffed it in his bag, and walked out the classroom as soon as the bell rung. I got up too and ran to my locker. I grabbed my stuff for my next period. Amy and 2 of her bitchy friends came around.

"Hey nerd!" Amy yelled. I turned my head towards her. "Don't be hittin' on my man you fag. I saw how you touched his hand on purpose!"

"Listen bitch." I said. Everybody turned their attention towards me a little surprised I said that to the popular girl. "I didn't "purposely" touch his hand. Stop nagging me and go talk with your boyfriend. Cuz you know that relationship isn't gonna last." Then I closed my locker and walked towards my class, Math, leaving behind a gaping Amy.

* * *

**So I ended this chapter with Shadow sassing Amy out... Aww they hold hands ^.^ and DAYUM SHADOW! YOU GO BOI! :D Anyway! R&R~!**


	2. Those Awkward Moments

**Another chapter ^3^**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**_Those Awkward Moments_  
**

**Sonic's P.O.V  
**

I really didn't know what was going on in the hallway, but it sounded like Shadow just sassed Amy out. Truth is, I kinda like Shadow... Amy is kind of _obsessed_ with me as you can say. I mean like this morning, I told her I don't want to me leaned on yet she does it anyway. I'm glad we went in front of Shadow's house though. Yet it was a little annoying when Jet called Shadow a loser. Anyway, I walked to Math. Ironically, it was Shadow's period too. I walked inside and took a seat next to Shadow.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." I said back while grinning a goofy one. He is a little cute with his red eyes. Oh, what am I saying? I have a girlfriend... Well... Maybe I can dump her soon. She is annoying.. Ah screw it, I'll dump her later.

We had a surprise test so that made almost everyone-Except me and Shadow- groan. I may be popular, but that doesn't mean I'm not smart like that ones on T.V. Our teacher, Mr. Ramirez (A skinny eagle), handed out our test. Me and Shadow were done exactly in 5 minutes. We both got up and handed in our test.

"Nice job boys. You can wait patiently until the rest of the class is done." Mr. Ramirez said. We went back to our seats and started texting each other since we couldn't talk.

**Shadow - I'm bored**

**Me- Me 2..  
**

**Shadow - So...our history project... what do you know about Green Zone Hill?  
**

**Me - Shadow... Can we text about something else?  
**

**Shadow - Like what?  
**

**Me - Can you tell me stuff about you?  
**

He looked over at me kind of surprised like.

**Shadow - Why would you want to know about me?**

**Me - Just out of curiosity.  
**

Everybody had turned in their papers after I texted that. Shadow looked over at me and mouthed 'We can talk about that at your house.' I nodded in agreement. The rest of the day was kind of boring... Gym was good for me since we got to play football.

It was already six o'clock and Shadow got here at the exact moment. He rung the doorbell and Sonia answered it. They said a few words then Sonia let Shadow in. I could hear him coming up the stairs. Shadow then knocked on my door. "Come in." He came in what he was wearing as cute to me. A red shirt with the logo "THAT BAD ASS NERD", jeans that went to his knees, his same old skater shoes, and his gloves with rings.

"Hey..." He said casually.

"Hello there. You can sit on the bed." I was typing on my laptop, doing research while I was waiting. He sat on the bed next to me and saw my progress on the computer.

"Nice, I didn't even know this." Shadow said. His voice is cute... Gah! There goes another one!

"Thanks... What do you want to do? A model or poster?" I said.

"Poster... we can always put our information on it!" He said proudly. I got a big poster that was at least a couple months old. I was going use it for something else but I changed my mind. "Perfect! It's ares is perfect for the bibliography and the pencil drawing were going to and-" I chuckled.

"Whoa there, don't let your brain explode." He blushed.

"Sorry."

"It's cool." We started to work on our project. Shadow got the drawing while I wrote out the information we learned. By 7:30, we were already done with our project.

"We're certainly going to get an A+!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Well now that we're done with our project.. Can you tell me about your self?" I asked, slowing my voice a little. Shadow looked over at me.

"Oh yeah.. Well... um.. I live with my brother Mephelis...I'm smart and I know it." I laughed at this. He smiled. "Yeah.. The sad part about myself is that... I don't have parents. My mom and dad were killed in a car crash... My bestest best friend I knew for years was k-killed by getting s-shot..." He started stuttering as if he witnessed it. I instantly regretted asking the question. "Her name was Maria...she was a human... The best human I could possibly know... and I-I..." Shadow's eyes started to get teary. I place my arms around him and gave him a hug. It relaxed him a little but he then sobbed into my chest. Guilt started to swirl inside me.

"Shadow, I'm sorry I asked the question.. I had no idea." My voice was comforting and Shadow seemed to relax to it. He sniffed.

"W-Well.. it's alright.. I've been keeping this in me for a long time. Rouge only knows this. I'm glad I told you cause I like-" He stopped and blushed.

"You like what?" I asked.

"Cause I like...um...how you know how to keep a secret!" He said, a little too fast I may say.

"Oh okay." I said.

"I better be going." He broke away from my hug and started getting his things. Shadow was looking away although I could see the blush on his face. Maybe from me hugging him.

"See you at school tomorrow." He left my house. I felt really awkward after. I laid down on my bed and thought a few things. Do I like- ...love- Shadow? Why did I embrace him like that? I've to break up with Amy.. She'll bug me a lot... I got out my phone and texted Amy.

**Me - Hey Amy.**

**Amy - Hello Sonikku~! 3 wuts up?  
**

**Me - Can..Can you come over?  
**

**Amy - of course! Be rite there!  
**

I closed my phone and waited at the door. A few minutes later, I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door and there was Amy. She looked like a slut to me... Sometimes I wonder why I even dated her. She had a tank top that went right under her breast, a skirt that was way too short, and weird yellow-red boots on.

"Hello Sonikku~" She said, her voice making it seductive. I think I puked inside.

"Hi Amy... I need to talk to you about something.. Come in." I stepped out the way and she walked in, her hips were swaying to the side way too far.

"What is it Sonic~?" I walked over to her. She got closer to me and smirked. Amy puckered her lips but I put a finger on her lips.

"No. This is important... You may need to sit down."

"Why?" She gave me a confused look. I almost looked away from it but I kept my guard up.

"Just sit." I got a little irritated she questioned why. She sat down and I sat down next to her.

"What is it Sonic?" She said. Her eyes widen with concern that something bad is going to happen.

"Amy, I'm breaking up with you." Amy looked at me with a mixture of shock and surprise.

"You're...You're joking right?" She asked. Amy's lip quivered a bit.

"No, I'm not joking. I'm sorry Amy but I'm breaking up with you." Tears started to come in her eyes.

"W-Why?" She sat up and put her arms to her side with her fist clenched.

"Because, you are obsessed with me Amy! I don't need someone who is constantly around me! Besides, I think I love someone else!" I yelled. She glared at me. She stood up as I also stood up and backed away. Her teeth were clenched and her fist were almost pale from her clutching it so hard.

"Who the hell is it?!" She yelled. I couldn't stop myself of what I said next.

"Shadow!" I stopped instantly when I said his name.

"H-Him? Over me? That whore over me? That..that fag? W-Why?! HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT I WAS THE PERFECT GIRLFRIEND FOR YOU!" The threatened tears before poured from her eye sockets as her emerald eyes seemed to glow with hatred.

"WELL OBVIOUSLY YOU'RE NOT!" Our eyes met, both glaring at each's eyes. That's when she hiccuped a sob before running out the door, sobbing ugly like.. "GO WITH YOU'RE WHORE NEW BOYFRIEND SONIC!" Amy screamed when she stormed out.. I sighed before sitting back down. My head pounded with a new found headache. Man, awkward moments.

* * *

**Oh shi- Sonamy fans are gonna kill me D; I'm sorry but I had to get Amy out of the picture for Sonic and Shadow to be together! ;A;... Oh well :D R&R~!**


	3. Will You be my Girl-er Boyfriend?

**'nother chapter :3**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

_Will you be my girl-Er boyfriend?_

**Shadow's P.O.V**

Dammit! I cried in front of Sonic! I acted like a fucking pussy... Well, I couldn't hold them in...It's hard too when I actually witnessed the murder of Maria. As I went inside me and my brothers gray house, I remembered how it all happened.

_~Flashback~_

_Normal P.O.V_

_A 12 year old Shadow was over his friend, Maria,'s house. They were having so much fun in the tiny apartment. That is...until they showed up. The doorbell rang and Maria went through the living room to get to the door. When she opened it, she was pushed back as soldiers from G.U.N came in. They wanted Shadow. Shadow heard Maria scream and went to see what happened. He immediately recognized them. Shadow grabbed Maria's hand and led them straight toward Maria's bedroom. Locking the door, Shadow hugged Maria._

_"It's going to be alright Shadow." Maria said not knowing her awaiting fate. _

_"But what if they get me?"_

_"I won't allow that." She spotted the window in the corner of her eye. The soldiers were banging at the door. "Shadow, climb through that window." Maria pushed Shadow over to the window. The soldiers managed to get in the bedroom and one held a gun just as Maria opened the window. Shadow put one foot out until he heard a gun shot. He looked over and saw, to his horror, Maria had been shot. Right through the back which stayed in her chest. It was a fatal shot. Maria coughed up blood and almost fell to the floor but she held on to the dresser that was next to the window. "Maria!" Shadow shouted. Maria looked up to Shadow. "S-Shadow go.. Live your life... My t-time has come.." Her blood coated the carpet floor as she found it hard to breath but managed to say what she wanted. "I can't leave you!" Tears came through his eyes. "Shadow..please leave m-me.. Do it for me.." She weakly smiled and pushed Shadow out the window. "Sayanora Shadow the hedgehog.." Those were her last words as she fell to the ground while Shadow ran off._

_~End of Flashback~_

**Shadow's P.O.V**_  
_

I noticed tears were coming down my face. I quickly wiped them off and ran up the stairs to my bedroom.**  
**

My room is actually white and black. One of the walls were covered with bands and music singers I liked. The others were either blank or had frames with pictures in them. I didn't have a lot of furniture but it was enough. My bed was the biggest in the room. I had a computer for extra shit I did on it in the corner with my little office. I also had a TV in front of the bed. I grabbed a t-shirt and shorts and put them on, leaving the clothes I used to wear on the floor. I plopped myself on my black bed and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, I woke up from the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I punched it off the dresser next to my bed. I groaned and got up. Slowly, I grabbed my clothes I was going to wear, got in my bathroom, took a quick shower, and walked down the stairs with my backpack. Mephiles was on the phone talking to one of his buddies since he had the day off. Lucky him. I grabbed some cereal and poured into the bowl then carelessly put the milk in.

"Hey little bro!" Mephiles yelled.

"Whaaat?" I groaned. I was totally not in the mood for him.

"There's someone in the living room for you. Some blue hedgehog whatever." I spit out the cereal I'd eating, almost even choking. Sonic was here? He's got to be kidding. I got up quickly and ran to the living room. There he was, the most popular boy in the school, sitting on MY couch in MY living room at MY...well mine and Mephiles'...house.

"S'up Shadow!" Sonic said, grinning at me. My knees felt a little weak when I saw him grinning at me. The geek of the school. I didn't notice him walk up to me.

"Hello? Earth to Shadooow?" He waved his gloved hand in front of me. I snapped out of my trance and blinked a few times. I finally found my voice.

"Oh..uh..hi." I said stupidly. I mentally kicked myself. He smiled.

"I got our project!" He said, before presenting it to me.

"Good." I replied, giving a rare smile.

"C'mon, we'll be late if we don't leave now!" I nodded before standing there. "Uh.. Well what are you waiting for?"

"Oh!" Shit man. I'm a total idiot. I ran to grab my backpack.

"I'm off to school Mephiles!" I yelled.

"Alwight wittle bwo!" He said baby like. I growled to myself while Sonic chuckled. Siblings.

"What's so funny?" I asked grumpily.

"Oh nothing..." Sonic rolled his eyes mockingly, then he smirked. I know he has siblings too, although it is amusing to see other people's siblings make fun of each other. We walked out my house onto the gray pavement led the way. When we started walking towards the bus stop, Sonic suddenly stopped. I also stopped as he turned towards me. (Sonic lives close to Shadow so he could walk)

"Shadow... I've been meaning to ask..." He said nervously. I rose my eye at him, curious at what he would say next.

"Well do you know that me and Amy broke up?" I stared at him amazed. Secretly in my mind, I smiled. He finally had the guts to dump the slut? "Well I said something to her saying I love someone else..." My head tilted confused. He loves someone else? I felt a pang of lost hope.

"Who..who do you love?" I asked with the lost hope stuck in my voice.

"You." Sonic said blushing. I blinked a few times before processing what the hell he just said. What? Sonic loved me? The geek? The out cast? This made no sense. Is this a joke?

"R-Really?" I asked I stuttered, blushing hard.

"Yes... And I would like to ask... Will you be my girl-" He stopped before hesitating and saying a new thing. "Er...boyfriend?"

* * *

**HOLY SHITTT...FINALLY SONIC! The part with Maria couldnt be on the ARK...Anyway... R&R~!**


	4. Fuck!

**A/N**

**AUGH AKDFJADKFSLAMDSGF IM SO STUPID.**

**I was updating my previous chapters. (Damn I had a lot of errors) and I put the update in the wrong chapter folder. Now Chapter 4 is lost. I have to write what I had. Again. And I don't remember it. AUUUGHHHHHH -slams head on desk- Does anyone else remember it ;a;**

**no?**

**ugh.**

**No more hot scene. I'll make it up to you guys, I promise ;a;... Next chapter hot scene. I promise :')**

**(I'm sowwy ;a;)**


	5. Random Day and Chrismas Break half!

**I'm gonna tell y'all some facts. 1. The main characters are juniors, 2. Sonic and Amy started dating when they were freshman, 3. Shadow and Sonic had they're intense make out in September, and had a crush on Sonic since middle school (a.k.a when he first saw him in 7th grade) Also, I never knew how popular this would get O.o thanks for the nice reviews also ^^ sorry for making y'all wait, real life and writer's block.**

**Chapter 5**

_Random Day and Christmas Break (half) !_

**Normal P.O.V**

Shadow walked the halls with his blue lover, who had his arm around him. It had been three months since their intense make out. The day was December 11th, a Wednesday, and it was a week before Christmas break, and snow had already covered over Mobius. Humans that went to the school wore their winter clothes to help them stay warm; while animals wore a scarfs, mittens, and/or boots. They were on their way to lunch. Once the couple reached the cafeteria, a food fight had been started by a certain red echidna. Of course, his bat girlfriend was pissed off at first, but then joined in later on.

"This can't be good." Shadow said, while Sonic ducked to avoid a pizza slice.

"I bet it was Knuckles who started it." Sonic said, as he pulled Shadow closer to him to avoid the food that went to his side.

"Yeah." They sat down next to a table they reserved for themselves. Both of them had their own lunch. Shadow had a salami sandwich with mayo on it, Cheetos, grapes, a yogurt with a plastic spoon, and a juice box. Sonic also packed a sandwich, but it was tuna, Doritos, Kool-Aid, a cupcake (from his mom), and a pop tart. "Why do you have a pop tart? Aren't you supposed to warm that up?" Shadow asked.

"Why do you have yogurt? Isn't that supposed to be cold?" Sonic replied, opening the wrapper to the pop tart.

"It can be warm! I froze it though..."

"Then a pop tart doesn't have to be warmed up!" Sonic said wiggling his finger.

"...Touché..." Sonic laughed once he swallowed the piece of pop tart.

"In coming banana peel" Sonic said as he ducked. Shadow also ducked as it went passed him. They rose their heads back up and bumped their heads.

"Ow." The ebony hedgehog said. The other hedgehog just chuckled while he rubbed his head. They both then started to eat their lunch, and talked while they dodged food that came their way. Shadow teased Sonic with his grapes, putting it towards his mouth then turning around, and eating it himself, instead. Sonic pouted. Shadow did it once again, but Sonic kissed him, half getting the grape, half kissing him for the hell of it. Yet, Shadow had already swallowed, and they were just making out now. They both pulled away just in time as sauce flew between them.

**Amy's P.O.V**

"Dammit, I missed!" I yelled, and clenched my fist. I saw those gay bastards kissing, and decided to throw my sauce at them. Yet, I failed, and missed. Food from the fight didn't fly across the cafeteria anymore. That boyfriend-stealing hedgehog's best friend, Rouge, came over.

"I saw what you did." She said.

"Oh really?" I replied rolling my eyes.

"Girl, you've got to get over, Sonic." Rouge said.

I scoffed. "Yeah right." I put my head down and watched them laugh.

"You can find someone better." I pouted at that sentenced.

"That's the problem. I feel as though Sonic was the only one that liked me. My friends just act like they like me." I said.

"Then stop acting, and dressing slutty, and maybe you could get some real friends." Rouge winked at me then walked away as the bell rang. How was I supposed to do that?

~Those High School Years~

**Normal P.O.V**

Shadow and Sonic walked hand and hand all the way to Gym class. The periods they had before were boring, but they heard they were getting a new teacher today. When they reached their destination, both hedgehogs almost bursted out laughing. An egg body shaped human, with an orange mustache. He was completely bald on the top of his head, and was talking to their old gym teacher.

"Watch out for these kids! They're crazy I tell you! Crazy!" The old gym teacher yelled as she stomped away. The egg shaped human just stared at her. After her little yelling episode, the juniors all went to the locker room to change.

When they were done, the new teacher yelled, "LINE UP SIDE TO SIDE RRRRIGHT NOW!" He said, rolling his Rs. All the juniors did what they were told, and got in a line side by side. "Alrrrright, my name is Ivo Rrrrrrrrrobotnik, and I'll be your teacher from now on!"

Shadow froze, and heard Sonic chuckle. _Robotnik? That's Maria's last name! Is he related to her in some__ way?_

"You will call me, Dr. Robotnik! By the way, I want to say that I'm smarter than all of you! With my amazing I.Q of 300!" Sonic laughed this time, and Dr. Robotnik walked up to Sonic. "What is so funny, hedgehog?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, Dr. _Robotnik_, do you mind if I just call you, Eggman?" Sonic smirked.

"Why you little- Yes I would mind very much!" Eggman yelled.

"Then I'll start calling you, Eggman!" That earned a laugh out of everyone.

"That's it! Run around the gym five times!" The angered Eggman yelled.

"Okay." In five seconds he had already run around the gym five times. "Too easy!" Eggman gaped at him, and then growled. Shadow giggled at Sonic and Eggman's actions.

"You find this funny?" Eggman turned to Shadow.

"Well duh, why else would I laughing be, _Eggman_?" Shadow sneered at the increasingly angered human.

"You will run around the gym five times, as well!" Shadow scoffed, and ran/skated around the gym his five times in five seconds just like the cobalt hedgehog did.

"Hmph." Shadow crossed his arms, and glared at the doctor. Eggman gave up at that point, and told everyone what they were doing for class that day.

The word had gotten around about gym teacher's new nickname, and everyone had started called him 'Eggman'. Even the teachers had started calling their employee, Eggman!

~Those High School Years~

Sonic and Shadow had stay after school to help one of their teachers. "Thank you boys! I'll be right back!" The fox teacher they were helping out exclaimed while she walked out of the classroom.

Once she was gone, Shadow yelled-whispered. "What are you making me fucking do?" He glared at his boyfriend.

"C'mon Shads, we're just gonna help the lady out!" Sonic said. Shadow crossed his arms, and turned away. "We'll get free lunch if we do." The cobalt hedgehog truthfully said.

Shadow quickly turned around. "What do we have to do?" He said quickly.

Sonic just laughed. "Well, I think we have to clean these." He picked up the chalk eraser.

"How the hell do we do that?" Shadow said, obviously not amused.

"Do you not watch TV? It's easy you just-" Sonic got two of the erasers and clonked them together. A puff of smoke came from both. Shadow waved his hand around.

"Okay then." The ebony hedgehog took a couple, and clonked them together as well. Another smoke cloud came up.

"There you go!" Sonic said, as though Shadow was a toddler just learning how to do something. The streaked hedgehog smirked, and rapidly clonked the erasers together, making clouds of smoke go everywhere. "Hey!" The peached armed hedgehog then rapidly clonked his two together. He also made a lot of smoke. Soon, they were in a competition to get who could make the largest cloud. Sonic won since Shadow's erasers ran out.

"Dammit!" Shadow yelled.

"Victory is mine!" Sonic held his erasers in the air.

"You just got lucky." His boyfriend muttered while he put the erasers back. They cleared the smoke just as the teacher came back in.

"Ah...thank you boys for helping me with my eraser problem!" She said.

"No problem." Both of them said. The teacher reached into her desk, and pulled out two free lunch passes.

"Here you go boys!" She handed them to the hedgehogs.

"Alright! Thanks, Mrs. A!" Sonic shouted

"Yeah, thanks." Shadow said after.

~Those High School Years~

A week after, Sonic ran out the school, and put his arms in the air. "YAY! NO SCHOOL FOR 2 WEEKS!" He then stepped on some very slippery ice, and fell to the ground. "Gah!"

Shadow came outside, and laughed at his boyfriend. "Oh, Sonic, you are such a child." Shadow said while picked him back up.

"I am not!" Sonic crossed his arms.

"Exactly." The crimson eyed hedgehog said. Soon, freshman, sophomores, juniors, and seniors started to pour out of the school. "C'mon, Sonic! You promised we'd go Christmas shopping!" Shadow said, and pouted.

"Alright...alright just go on. I'll catch up." Sonic said while he picked up his tan scarf.

Shadow walked away, and Amy came up to Sonic. She kinda went with Rouge's advice, and started wearing 'goody-goody' clothes. "Hi Sonic!" She said cutely.

"Um...hi Amy?"

Amy looked down at her feet. "Sonic...I know you don't want me back...and you have Shadow...but I wanted to apologize..." Sonic stared at her in shock. "So...um...I'm sorry?" Amy said.

"Well, Amy-"

She cut him off. "Oh, thanks for understanding!" Amy quickly kissed his cheek, and ran to her new friends. Sonic shrugged, and walked towards where he had seen Shadow go.

~Those High School Years~

The hedgehogs reached their destination. "Well then, come on!" Shadow grabbed Sonic's hand, and pulled him towards the jewelry shop.

"Whoa!"

~Those High School Years~

After their four hour shopping trip, **(A/N got too lazy to type ^^ ;;) **Shadow opened the door to his house. His brother was out at that hour. The ebony hedgehog's boyfriend had four bags in his hands. "Jeez Shadow, you have so much yet it's only you, and Mephiles." Sonic grumbled.

"I'm having a party Sonic." Shadow corrected him.

"Oh..." He put down the bags he was carrying, and jumped on the couch.

"Mephiles isn't here... So...what do you want to do, Sonikku?" Shadow said, and sat next to his boyfriend.

"Um... Want to watch a movie?" Sonic suggested. Shadow nodded in agreement, and checked the movies he had.

"What genre?" He questioned.

"Hum...horror?" Shadow checked the movies for any horror ones.

"We can watch this scary one called _All I Want for Christmas.._." Shadow scanned at the cheesy gory cover.

Sonic looked over his shoulder. "What's it bout?"

The owner of the house looked at the back of the DVD. "Just about how this killer goes out, and kills people on Christmas Eve. Then on Christmas, he sends the body parts to people." Shadow said in a monotone voice.

"Alright pop it in." Shadow did what the cobalt hedgehog had said, and made some popcorn. He also turned off the lights before he sat down.

"AAAAHHHH!" "*slice*" Shadow was shaking a little. They were half way through the movie, and blood n guts were everywhere. Shadow buried his face into Sonic's chest. The blood reminded him of the tragic day of what happened to Maria.

"S-Sonic... Can w-we turn it off?" He mumbled into his lover's chest.

"Why?"

"J-just, please do." Sonic got up and turned off the movie.

"Shads, it's all fake." Sonic calmed Shadow down.

"I know...but it just reminds me of that day..." Shadow replied. Sonic formed an 'o' with his mouth. He picked up his ebony boyfriend, bridal style, and carried him to his room. He laid him down, and started heading for the door. "Sonic?" Sonic stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay with me?" Sonic sighed, and got next to Shadow in the bed. "Night, Sonic..." Shadow cuddled deep into Sonic's peached arms.

"Night." They both fell asleep instantly.

~Those High School Years~

A few days later, it was Christmas. Friends and family of Sonic and Shadow's poured inside Shadow and Mephiles' home. "Damn, Shadow, you never said there was going to be this much people!" Mephiles grunted at his little brother. Shadow sweat dropped, and apologized. It was six o'clock, and more than 10 people were in the apartment.

"Alright! Everyone! Settle down!" Shadow shouted above the crowd. Of course people were ignoring him since they were chatting with others. He said it three more times, but they still didn't listen. "HEY, SETTLE THE _**HELL **_DOWN!" Shadow shouted again, his temper going a little off since they ignored him. Everyone silenced after the outburst. "Thank you, anyway, time to open gifts!" People settled in the living room, and passed gifts. Shadow sat on Sonic's lap, and watched as people traded gifts.

"Hey, Shads." Sonic said.

"Yeah?" Shadow turned his head, and saw Sonic holding a red gift. "Sonic, wha-?"

Shadow was cut off by Sonic. "Just open it." Shadow hesitated at first, but opened it anyway. It was a black and blue locket. Shadow opened it, and there was a picture of Sonic, and him when they were at school in the leaves that had fallen in the fall. The crimson eyed hedgehog looked at his boyfriend, and smiled. He gave a peck on Sonic's peached lips. "Thank you, Sonic. I love it!" Sonic smiled, and kissed his boyfriend passionately, not caring that people were around them.

~Those High School Years~

Shadow was in the kitchen cleaning dishes when he saw a couple of G.U.N soldiers in his sight. _'Shit.' _He opened the window, and looked around to see if he was alone. He then said two words, "Chaos Control," and the men disappeared out of his sight. Shadow sighed in relief.

"Hey, Shadow!" He looked back, and left the dishes with the locket around his neck.

**Shadow has a secret! Sorry, I got lazy at parts... And it's not good at parts... Sowwy... Anyway, hope y'all happy I updated :I .:Edit:. I want to thank Silverexorcist for the edit :3**


	6. Author's Note

**.:IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:.  
**

**A/N  
**

**Guys, i don't think im gonna continue my stories. Every new story i do, it's always criticized. Hard. Yes yes i know**

**"Real Artist take criticism."  
**

**But I don't care. Sorry guys. I'll think about if ill continue it or not...  
**


	7. I'm Sorry

**Thanks for the nice reviews guys. This is for you :) Sorry for very late though. Took a hiatus.**

_**I'm Sorry**_

Sonic and Shadow sat on the milk chocolate table of the living room, planning on where they would go next for New Years. Shadow voted on going to Mobius Clock.

"Come on Sonic everyone is going there. We at least need to have more fun before break's over." Sonic shuddered. He did not want to go back to school.

"But what about-"

"Sonic." Shadow warned. He really wanted to go to the Clock and actually get kissed by someone else. Expecially the one he calls his boyfriend.

"Fine Shadow. But don't complain if it's too crowded." Sonic said smirking. He knew Shadow didn't like crowded places that much.

"I won't mind at all." Shadow said through his teeth. Of course he would mind a _little_, but this is for a New Years kiss! For the first time too. Sonic smirked and kissed Shadow. The ebony hedgehog kissed back smiling a little. Sonic pulled away and got up to the kitchen. Shadow sat on the couch having the erge to bite something, resulting him in biting his nails. (I do that all the time - I chewed them down to the nub! Literally, you can see the skin _underneath_ the nail) The hedgehog's boyfriend came in with water.

"Don't bite your nails. You don't know how many bateria there is in there."

"Now when did we get all sciency?" Shadow asked as he put his hand down.

"Since school has taking over my life." Shadow giggled a little.

"It'll be over in a year so you can wait." The cobalt hedgehog groaned as his boyfriend rolled his eyes. A cell phone went off breaking the silence and Sonic answered his phone.

"Hello? Uh huh. Uh huh... Alright Mom. Okay. Love you, bye." He clicked the end button. "That was my mom. She wants me to come home. I think Manic and Sonia finally broke it. I'm the one who usually stops them from killing each other." Sonic said. Shadow chuckled a bit.

"I'll walk you to the door." They both got up and walked to the gray door. The owner opened it and Sonic stepped out.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." The high school dreamy said. The shorter one nodded and quickly kiss him.

"Bye."

"Bye." Sonic replied running towards his house. Shadow closed it and sighed. He looked around his house, deciding what to do know since his boyfriend was gone.

_'It gets so boring around here.' _The unpopular thought. He shook his head hand went upstairs to take a nap.

~ THSY ~

Amy walked down in the night the street. Her head bobbled slowly as she listened to her iPod's music. She muttered the song '_Already Gone_' by Kelly Clarkson when a tug was felt on her shoulder. Looking to the left, she saw a war dressed person.

"What the-?" That was the only words she said before her peached mouth was covered by the cloaked hand. Amy tried screaming but they were muffled.

"You know Shadow the Hedgehog?" The solider asked her. Amy meekly nodded her head in terror. "Friends?" The hedgehog frowned in the glove, yet shook her head. "Do you know someone who is? If you don't tell me I'll shoot you." To prove his point, he cocked his gun. She replied by nodding. "Tell me _everything_." A tear went down her face.

_'Im sorry Sonic.'_

* * *

**I'm sorry for it being so short D: I ran out of ideas! But they'll be more sooner or later. Thanks for the encouragements guys :) I'll try to update but that hiatus! See you guys.**


	8. High School Drama

**Ellos you sonadow fans. I'm sittin at school and just being bored when all of a sudden I think "I got finish updating Those High School Years!" so here I am. Yes I am still alive. Just writer's block everywhere. ._. Anyway. Here's your chapter :D (tl;dr I know i know T_T) And as I promised, this chapter with have hot scene. (No sex yet, sorry guys)**

* * *

_**High School Drama**_

Shadow's P.O.V

Of course New Years had to go by so fast. At least the date to the Mobius Clock on New Years wasn't so bad. The glistening snow falling down.. There were so many lights and people there too. I didn't like it really since I prefer to be alone. Although, Sonic comforted me during the ticking of the tall golden clock statue. He must've seen me tense from all the people. At least we were warm from body heat. There were performances by special artist and stuff but it was nothing that I usually would listen to. Finally, it was time for the count down. From all the over 1000 people there, it was pretty loud, not really hard to miss. When everyone said "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Sonic pulled my hips towards him and gave me the biggest kiss I'd ever gotten.

Let me just say, it was a pretty magical moment for me.

I caressed his muzzle as his peach lips kissed mine. It was obvious we didn't give a single fuck at how some homophobes were staring at us. He then pulled away with a 'I love you.' I gave a little smirk before pecking his lips before giving him a 'I love you too' back.

After the ceremony, everyone went home to their houses. Sonic dropped me off before heading back to his house. Now it's the first day back to school. I saw Sonic walk through the door. He looked pretty tired. It looked like he had a thrown on red shirt and jeans. I bet he didn't even take a shower. I walked over to him with a smirk on my face.

"Not ready for school eh?" I teased.

"You know it." He replied before sighed. "At least I can still see you."

"In some periods." Sonic made a pout face while I smirked at my teasing.

"Right." That when the bell rung and the teens in the school rushed towards their first period classes. Hand in hand, we walked towards History class.

"Good morning students! And Welcome Back! I hoped you had a wonderful Winter Break." Ms. Bell shouted as our class quieted down. "Let's get down to business shall we?" She turned around and started to write out notes on the board. I silently took a look around the class to see everyone. I saw the bitch Amy... but she looked freaked out over something. She caught me looking at her and at Sonic, back at me, and then focused on the board. What's wrong with her? I shrugged not really caring. Amy's never cared me for anyway.

The period seemed to fly pass by when the bell rang.

"Class, don't forget to finish your homework." Our mongoose teacher reminded. A few nodded before walking out the door. As I walked down the hall, Amy seemed to step into my way.

"Shadow, we need to talk." She spoke. A quiver went down her arm. I rolled my eyes before continuing walking.

"To hell with you Amy." I murmured. Amy quickly stopped me.

"Please Shadow, this is important." I growled at myself before we sulked to a corner in the hall.

"What do you want." I said with a cold voice. Why should I be wasting my time with her?

"I...I want you to watch Sonic for me," Amy got a note from her pocket and unfolded it. "I'm not suppose to tell you any of this but, I want Sonic to be safe." She gave me the note as I looked at her confused.

"Safe from what?" She avoided my gaze.

"You should know. You were practically created by.. _them_." My eyes widen as Amy turned and ran away. G.U.N? The bastards that killed Maria? What would they possibly want to do with Sonic? This must be another trick. How could Amy even know about them? I shook my head and walked to Algebra.

I couldn't really focus in class with the Amy's words."

'_I want Sonic to be safe.'_

_'You were practically created by...them.'_

"Shadow." What could this mean?

"Shadow." Is there something going-

"Shadow the hedgehog." I looked up to see Mr. Burns glaring at me with his arms crossed. I could feel everyone's eyes looking at me. "I'm glad I have your attention now Shadow. Spacing it seems? I was asking you how to find the hypotenuse in the Pythagorean Theorem, but I could see there's something more important on your mind." I sighed awkwardly.

"You square the legs of the right triangle, then find the square root of the number that's added." I murmured quietly to him.

"Good. Now, as I was saying." He got back to his teaching. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I know I'm a geek but _jeez_, teachers.

Now it seems as though the day flew by. I met Sonic in 5th, 6th, and 7th period and we got to chat a little. Down the hall, I searched for him when some douche bag pushed me.

"Watch where the hell your going nerd." The jock spat as I fixed myself up from the locker.

"_Excuse _me, but you pushed me. I was minding my own damn business when you came at me." I said to him venomously.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to like that?"

"Apparently, you." Sarcasm licked my voice as the jock glared at me in shock. A few bystanders started to form around us.

"You're going to regret using that tone on me like that you little _faggot_." I rolled my eyes

"And I thought Sonic was you're friend Jet." Jet glared at me like a dagger.

"You're going to get it!" He ran towards me with his fist. I simply moved out the way and he went to the ground. He shook his head before going at me again. I felt a powerful surge of energy flow through my body. When his fist connected to my back, Jet was sent flying to a pillar. I could feel my eyes glow with a beautiful aura before dying down. I walked over to him simply and bent over his crushed body.

"Don't fuck with me, Jet. You already knew this." I straightened up before walking out of the school. Many shocked faces followed me out the door.

[Break]

I was sitting on my bed, doing History, Math, and Science homework when the doorbell rang. I jumped off my bed and ran down the stairs, nearly tripping over my own two feet. I opened the door to see Sonic standing there.

"So, I heard you beat up Jet." He said before stepping in.

"Well, hello to you too." I closed the wooden door as Sonic made his way to the couch.

"What did he even do?"

"Tried to be a jackass and blame me on stupid shit. Then called me a fag," I hopped over the couch and sat next to him. "I even said, 'I thought you were Sonic's friend.' That's what really pissed him off I guess." I shrugged as he grabbed the TV remote.

"They always said you had super powers of some sort." I nearly stopped cold. Shit, did I really use some of my defensive powers?

"I'm sure they were just too slow to see me punch him."

"They also said your eyes were glowing." I bit my lip. I didn't know how to explain it to him yet so I quickly changed the subject.

"Ah, so did you finish your homework?" He nodded before turning to me.

"Are you trying to change the subject?" Sonic put his arm around my slender body. I smirked.

"Maybe."

"Could you use some of your 'powers' on me?" My smirk widened and I kissed him softly at first. He kissed back and put a hand in my quills. Our soft kissing started to become rough as I put my hand on his shoulders and sat on his lap sexually. I felt his peach hands on my hips and I moaned as his tongue slid in my mouth. We french kissed for a bit before he started to move towards my neck. I rose my chin up a little so he could get around more. I felt him suck on it as I moaned in pleasure. I couldn't hide the small gasp I gave when he bit down, leaving a hickey like I was his now. We laid down on the couch, making out some more.

Somehow, in the middle of all the kissing and fondling, we didn't hear the door open from Mephiles coming in.

"The hell?" I rose up from onto of Sonic to look at Mephiles. A deep blush came up on my face.

"Mephiles! Go away!" I threw a pillow at him while I collected my shirt back. He just smirked, dodged the pillow, and walked into the kitchen. I looked down at Sonic. "Sorry babe.."

"Hey, next time's a charm." I felt my blush deepen as he leaned forward and kissed me again. I got from on top of him and put my shirt back on. He reached to his red shirt and put it back on. We headed for the door and he opened it. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." He smiled and left. I walked back over to the couch as Mephiles passed by.

"You could've chosen your bed instead of the couch."

"Fuck you."

* * *

I walked over to the bus stop in a black jacket and white jeans, Rouge was waiting there with a pink-hearted shirt that look tight on her breast, with a mini skirt.

"What's up with that look?" I asked as we waited for the bus.

"I have to look fab for school duh," She rolled her eyes. "Besides, me and Knuckie are going on a date."

"I thought he didn't like you calling him that." Rouge scoffed.

"I know, but I like to tease him with the name." As she babbled about looks and Knuckles, from the corner of my eye I saw someone spying on me.

"Shadow," Rouge tapped my shoulder and I quickly turned my head at her. "Hey, I asked you what was up with the fight yesterday."

"Oh, it..it was just a stupid jerk." That's when the bus rolled up and the bus driver opened the door.

"But people said your eyes were glowing. What was that all about?" I kept silence as I look down at the concrete.

There's somethings I couldn't even tell my best friend.

* * *

**At long last I finish this chapter! -Cries- There's nothing more I can say. Again, what's Shadow's secret? .3. Find out on Those High School Years! :3**


End file.
